


Beginners' Race

by Miyo999



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Espilver Week, EspilverWeek, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Racing, Slow Burn, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Riders, but they won't admit it, prompt, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo999/pseuds/Miyo999
Summary: Even if both of them are skillful on hoverboards, they just liked to call each other a beginner for whatever reason.The day continued with some rather sweet moments between the two.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, espilver - Relationship, silvespio - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Silver hasn't been in many world grand prix races, being from another normally unreachable time period. Normally, he only went back in time to take a look at how the races would go, or to tag along Blaze who was invited by Sonic. Though, it was an honor to be able to join and get his own hoverboard. To test his limits and have fun, without having to worry about upcoming trouble heading their way, that was one of the reasons why Silver liked the present time. He didn't mind who he was racing with, feeling that's what being fair was...until this time, he spotted Espio at the spectators seat, watching the race with what looked like a calm expression.

Silver's eyes lit up in joy and waved to get Espio's attention. Boy, they haven't seen each other for a while. Despite the hedgehog considering him one of his closest friends besides Blaze, despite going back in time to find and hang out with him, that was only 3 times in total. (Still, each time lasts for days or so, Silver was only counting the times he traveled back for those times.) Not only were they long distance friends, they were also from different timelines, not even messaging on the phone works for them. Maybe he should find Tails to see if he knew of any way of achieving that. For chatting with friends from the past, and to know when he should go back to give a hand on fighting enemies.

Espio smiled and did a small wave in return, giving Silver immense confidence…… But that only lasted for so long. Behind him was Vector, who was also waving at the chameleon. So Espio was not waving at him, how embarrassing. He turned back to face the starting line, a deep breath to put this behind him and waited for the countdown.

* * *

The race went fairly well, getting 3rd place even if he made a few mistakes with the jumps. He glanced at the spectators seat, Espio was not in sight. Disappointed, he went to leave track for good. Suddenly, he heard a loud, powerful voice calling his name.

"Hey, you're Silver, right?" Vector waved and walked towards him. "Great performance in the race!"

"Ah...thank you." Silver smiled, though he didn't understand why Vector would want to talk to him. But that would be explained immediately after.

"Come on, don't be so uptight. I saw you waving at Espio before the race, he must've given you some confidence. Hey, maybe you should come with me, Espio should be in the waiting room."

"He is??" Silver perked up, oh absolutely, he wanted, needed to see the chameleon. He could easily say he was his most favourite person here. So calming, peaceful, Silver could listen to his deep soothing voice all day. Everytime he went out with Espio, it was like he was having the best time ever. The chameleon knew how to speak to his mind, solving all the struggles and tangles that could upset the hedgehog. The chameleon just knew how to get Silver happy in the best ways. So definitely he was going with Vector.

* * *

In the waiting room, Espio sat, drinking water silently from his paper cup. Vector was in the locker taking a long shower because he didn’t really have the chance back home, having been tight on bills. Silver fidgeted his board, thinking of what he should say as they sat there in silence. Questions came to his mind first.

"Why don't you ever join the races?"

Espio glanced up at Silver, who asked the question with golden eyes staring back at him in dismay. The hedgehog wanted to be able to see him in the race, having fun together as rivals, competitors. But Espio refused. “I don’t like participating in competitions. I personally don’t like the spotlight one would get as a competitor.”

“...do you really?” Silver knew Espio would hate to get unnecessary trouble, but being cheered was not something he would dislike. “I thought you like being praised.”

That immediately got a stare from the chameleon, baffled by how the hedgehog would never think twice before saying things like that… He knew he shouldn’t care that much, so he glanced back at his paper cup and dismissed the upcoming conversation about this. “What makes you join the competitions then?”

“Hmm… For one, I think it’s a good chance to learn about the fun stuff to keep people entertained, I like watching all kinds of races and being able to join one is perfect. And, I enjoy the times we train for the races, and competing against your rivals. I’m here for the good memories.” Silver’s hopeful, optimistic attitude always made everything sound better. Espio liked him for that. For a moment, Espio realised they were both smiling at each other, his gaze only torn when Silver continued. “Espio, I’d like to have those good memories with you, even if we’re not in a race.”

Espio glanced back up the hedgehog. He could guess what he meant, but he needs to make sure. “What do you mean by that?”

“Let’s have a race together after the event. I think we’ll both love it.”

* * *

Espio has always been staying out of any competition, staying on the sidelines either watching from afar or simply not in the mood for it. He was never in the mood for it. But, Silver was so happy to see him, for he had never seen the chameleon joining or watching the race until now. He had wanted to meet him more as he rarely saw him anywhere. So after the race, Espio got to the race track Silver suggested as promised.

He didn’t have a board of his own, Silver said he could borrow from Blaze after her last race. She had gone to hang out with Cream at her home for the evening, so Silver held the responsibility of keeping her board in good condition. That Silver didn’t think he needed to worry, he knew Espio was this agile, skillful ninja that could handle everything swiftly with elegance. Every time he saw the chameleon in action, he was thoroughly impressed by his speed and accuracy with his weapons, even his movements were beautiful. Espio was like the perfect individual in his eyes.

Soaring through the skies with two boards in both arms, Silver spotted the fushia at the Resort, watching the dolphins swimming under the water. He dived down and landed behind him, taking a look in the water as he walked near the handrails. "Dolphins are amazing creatures. This is the best place out of all the race tracks."

"I can see why. It is relaxing here." Espio turned around, taking note of the hoverboards in Silver's arms. "This looks different than the one I saw last time. I assume the hoverboards got their upgrade for the team races?"

"Yes! We can do tag races and I can say they're fun when you are friends with the person you team up with." Silver placed the hoverboards down, it automatically hovered above the ground as both his feet stepped on it.

"So it is terrible if you're paired with a stranger."

"Yeah… but hey, you're the one I'm playing with now. So it's perfect. We should try tag race for beginners too, it's much easier to handle than doing it all by yourself."

Espio rolled his eyes and went to the purple hoverboard on the ground. "Beginner? You think I'm suitable for that level-" The moment he hovered above the ground, either the setting was not necessarily suitable for him, it tilted sideways and Espio leaned forward, Silver holding his shoulders to prevent him from falling. Silver felt smug with this. "Beginner it is."

"that's--" Espio knew something was wrong. He was proud of his skills and balancing should not be a problem for him, even if the board was not meant for him. Something was wrong… But he could not object, Silver was already connecting their hoverboards together, two beams of electricity appeared from between the two boards, attracting them like magnets. He sneaked his hands down to hold Espio's, palms against each other.

Espio tried to be as calm as possible, but he was one with reluctance to body contact. Even if Silver had been giving him hugs occasionally, sometimes walking arm in arm, sometimes leaning onto his shoulder for a nap… Silver was nice, and Espio didn't have the heart to tell him he was not a cuddly guy. Well, that's what he thought of himself.

"Ready? You only need to tilt the board and keep your balance. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it very soon." Silver's smile was a little nervous, but still warm enough to get the chameleon look away immediately. "Let's just get on with it."

"If you say so." Silver titled his board forward and gained acceleration, Espio followed suit and almost mirrored Silver's actions. When they met a ramp, they jumped together. When there was a turn, they did it with no problem. They didn't even bump into walls like how it happened so often in races. Did Espio have to be this good?

"You're doing great. Greater than how I did it on the first few tries." The compliment earned a small but sweet smile from the chameleon. "Thank you. That means my training doesn't go to waste."

They gazed at each other, smiling, when they reached the point where the track was through the tunnel underwater. Everything gained a shade of blue, the moonlight through the water and the tunnel made everything seem mysterious, alluring. Silver gazed at the other, irises still shining with sharp yellow, his scales glistening with scrappy rays of light through the waves. It was mesmerizing in some way, especially with how the other was pushing him gently, leaning in closer. His breath hitched with how everything seemed to slow down time, his gaze couldn't leave the other, and everything seemed to become weightless…

Until Espio grabbed him and fell down to the ground together. Silver only realized what had happened when his back hit soft ground, his vision became the ceiling of the tunnel. They must've lost balance when he spaced out. A few seconds later, Silver felt the soft ground was actually Espio. He had wrapped his arms around him, fingers still intertwined, and turned to land on his back to prevent the hedgehog from injuring himself from the hard fall. For a moment, the only thing heard was their breathings and the hoverboards' noises.

"you alright?" Espio whispered through the other's neck fur, after the hedgehog had steadied his breathing and relaxed in his arms.

"... Yeah…" it was more like Silver was paralyzed, paralyzed by the fact that he was leaning on Espio, feeling his arms tight around him, feeling his chest rise and fall. How stupid was him to get that entranced over his chameleon friend's damned pretty face, and led to this point of embarrassing himself like that… Yet he was grateful that it happened. It will forever be one of those special memories. "A-are you alright?"

"Me? Not if you ruin my balance to get me into a tag race with you, just to see you space out in the middle of the lap."

Damn. This chameleon was too smart for his own good. He released his grip on the hedgehog, and they got up from the cold hard floor. Why did he go all the way to save him from his fall? Espio would love to think less of it if his brain wasn't prone to overthinking things.

"How'd you know I did that?" Silver looked to the ground, showing a glimpse of guilt with his frowned eyebrows.

"Silver, only you can make me lose my balance like that." A smirk emerged from Espio's face as he led them back to the hoverboards, palm to palm again. "Who's the beginner now?"

“Huh?? Definitely not me.” Silver replied with utter disbelief, his competing attitude coming back. “It’s because of you that I got distracted!”

“...” Espio needed a moment to think of what the other just said. Because of him? Did Silver even know what he was saying? “Do not make excuses, Silver. How’re you gonna win a race if you keep on getting distracted?”

“Shut up, I can still win no problem.”

They continued with their babbling as they slowly started up their gear again, playing several laps more until they were both tired enough to call it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! And then some intimate moment?

The Dolphin Resort marketplace, a street that never sleeps. It was for everyone, with stores and restaurants and transportation stations. The lights were still on and bright even during late night, each and every store has adequate decorations and pleasant smells to lure in customers. Prestigious guests such as Sonic and his friends would be given discounts, or even free meals during the stay in the resort.

"... Did you…have dinner yet?" Walking along the street, Silver was clutching onto his board after he and Espio had spent wonderful time racing on hoverboards. They had done tag racing, and some trick practise, both were satisfied and exhausted after that. Silver figured Espio would want to at least grab a healthy drink, being the strictest on his own diet among everyone he knew. The chameleon only observed the few people sitting and eating at the outdoor tables before he simply shook his head.

"Then we should go and grab something! You know, in case you're hungry." In fact Silver was not feeling hungry, he was very used to going on long days with little food. Staring at Espio for a while before glancing away again, he checked out the menu chalkboards as they walked. Salmon fillet? Carbonara? Chicken and broccoli casserole? He had no idea what these all meant.

"... I'm fine. But if you'd like to have dinner, I wouldn't mind grabbing something simple." Espio thought he was speaking a bit too fast, he didn't like the idea of having Silver, or having anyone to pay for him. It feels like he owes them a favor forever. But then, the prices listed on the menu were so expensive, he certainly wouldn't want to spend half of his income on just an appetizer.

And there they stood, one had no idea what he was reading, and the other was taken aback by the prices. The silence was dragged on too long to the point where Espio had to voice his concerns. "I don't think I'd be able to afford any of these…"

And Silver just stared at him, and smirked. "I thought you'd know about the free meal benefit for us racers." Did Espio really not know about this? That was unlike him for a detective!

But Espio only stared back with bored eyes. "I thought you'd know about the 'one set per person' rule."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes."

"one set? As in…only one meal?"

"Yes."

The dumbfounded hedgehog left his mouth agape as he processed this new found information. "... Huh."

……

"Then what about we share?"

Espio blinked, a bit surprised by the bold suggestion. The only times he was asked to share a dinner were with the Chaotix. The other looked totally fine with his own idea, not even having doubts. "Are you sure?" Espio preferred not to share for personal reasons, unless the situation does not allow him to do so.

"Yeah." Silver's reply was firm, but he frowned afterwards. He didn't want to force Espio.

Yes, knowing the chameleon was so polite and reserved most of the time, he couldn't help but believe he didn't want to eat here, or even share with him. He wouldn't be eating here either if it meant using up most of his earnings. "I-it's okay, we can go somewhere else, I'm sure there's more options around here."

The chameleon seemed to think about it, and gave a small nod.

* * *

The night didn't go too well, every restaurant in the area was overpriced, some weren't even healthy enough as dinner. Espio kept on rejecting their options, to which caused Silver's frustration.

But then Espio gave a suggestion.

"I have an idea. How about we go back to the suite and make something for ourselves? I initially brought ingredients for us. Me and Charmy are staying in Vector's suite for now, but they usually got free pizza. With the extra food, I can make ramen for us."

Silver's eyes lit up with joy, he had missed Espio's cooking. He had tried the soup he made, and it was the best he'd have. "YES! Ah- I like that idea! Let's go then!"

* * *

Taking what they needed from Vector's suite, with Silver seeing Espio had to set up a futon on the floor in order to sleep, as each of the rooms were initially for one person, they went to Silver's suite and used the kitchenette there. Silver decided to take a shower as Espio prepared their food.

When the hedgehog walked out of the bathroom, the pleasant smell of their food came rushing through his nostrils, his mouth already watering when he saw what Espio had set on the table. Ramen, with sprinkles of orange and green stuff, some pieces of seaweed and sliced meat. "This looks so much like the ones I see on commercials!"

"Thank you, I did try to mimic some recipes, adding dried shrimps and sesame, as well as spring onion. There's also kelp and corn by the side, with pork jowl on top. Unfortunately I could only use densed soup, the flavor won't be as fresh as self made." Espio sighed at the last part, seemingly not too satisfied with the result. But the bowl of ramen looked perfect in Silver's eyes.

"What are you talking about? It's the best! I dare say this looks better than anything we've seen on the streets, not lying."

He picked up the chopsticks Espio has prepared, sat down and pulled the bowl closer… But he was struggling with holding the chopsticks. Espio sat on the opposite side, raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not how you hold them. Here, look at my hand." He held the chopsticks, showing and teaching the other how to do it.

“Like this?”

“No, the middle finger stays between the chopsticks. You only need to control the upper one.”

Silver tried his best to mimic, although a bit shaky, he still managed to hold ramen between the two sticks. But then the food dropped when he brought them closer, getting himself splashed with soup.

Almost immediately, Espio stood up and took some tissues, reaching his hand to Silver’s chest fur to help wipe away the stains. Surprised, Silver stared at him, watching his tense expression. He certainly didn’t have to be worried, it was just a stain. “I-it’s just soup, I can handle that.”

“You should go and wash it, it’d smell if you don’t.”

“Y-yeah, thanks Espio.” Silver nervously stood up and went to the bathroom. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding.

Strange, funny feeling, Silver thought. He grabbed onto his chest fur, recalling Espio gently plucking it to wipe away the stain. It sure felt ticklish, but he didn’t stop him from doing so. And Espio...he looked perplexed, Silver didn’t get it. But then again, Silver had never experienced anything like that.

He shook his head, stopping himself from thinking too deep about it. He should wash his fur and get back to Espio soon.

“...”

Espio sat and waited for Silver, nibbling his food as he thought of what happened. It was so natural, he was so used to cleaning up Charmy’s mess he didn’t realise he was crossing the line until Silver stood up and went. It was too embarrassing, he hoped Silver treated it as something normal and not talk about it, at all. He was just helping him, a friend does that, right?

Silver had finished cleaning his fur, now damped again, he sat back down and picked up the chopsticks. “Okay, I’m going to do it this time.” He held them the exact way Espio did it, and shakily, leaning closer to his bowl (which Espio despised), he finally managed to eat it properly, and slurped it up. The sweet, yet a little spicy flavor got him to hum in surprise and urged him to have more of that ramen. It was irresistible!

"Watch out, don't eat too fast." Espio gave a small chuckle, getting some tissues from the box nearby, handing one to Silver. The hedgehog was just so happy, he smiled at Espio after he swallowed his bite. “Thanks Espio, you’re the best.”

The hedgehog was too focused on eating, he did not notice the other was blushing at his words.

* * *

“Phew, I’m full.” Silver plopped down on the bed, he had never been this satisfied by food for a while. Of course, everything in this time was phenomenal, but nothing could compare those that Espio made. Maybe it was exaggerated, but the chameleon sure knew his ways to satisfy their stomach.

Espio tidied up the kitchenette before seeing Silver laying on the bed with still damped fur. His motherly instinct kicked in again and took the dryer from one of the drawers. “Silver, you can’t go to sleep like this.” He sighed, “You have to dry your quills first.” He plugged the dryer and tested the temperature with his hand, before gesturing Silver to get up.

"You'd get headaches easily with damped quills, especially with the air condition on." He aimed the dryer to Silver's quills, rustling them to get them dry faster. Silver hummed in reply, with his eyes closed, he smiled in comfort and slightly leaned in to the chameleon's touch. The warmth and the whirling sound of the dryer made Silver slowly forget about his surroundings.

But then, he snapped back to reality when Espio stopped and put down the dryer. "Where'd you put the comb?"

"Huh? Oh, it's still on the counter in the bathroom." Silver murmured, his hand grabbing his quills to feel if it was still wet. And he only realized how much he liked Espio rustling his fur, now that the other had gone to get what he needed. He bit his lip and smiled, this new feeling. Is this what happiness can do? He felt blessed just staying here, spending time with his favorite person. And even, getting intimate like that.

He sheepishly smiled at Espio when he got back with the comb in his hand. "Hey Espio, can you comb them for me?" His voice was soft, it caught Espio off guard and stared at the other with curiosity. The hedgehog seemed sleepy, that was usually the case when you got warm wind blowing at you. He was almost gazing at him lovingly, it made Espio feel vulnerable just by staring too long.

"Yes...of course." his voice was too meek for his own liking. He went closer, trying his best to focus on combing alone. Silver closed his eyes again, his messy quills might need a bit of force to untangle, but overall he still enjoyed it, a little bit of tucking was nice too.

And then Espio heard him purr. It was meek, but he heard it clear. Silver was leaning ever closer to his chest since Espio was standing instead of sitting next to him. His ears folded back and his quills got softer as Espio worked on them. He was just like a fluffy puppy, his tail wagging and rubbing the bed sheets. Was it really that comfortable? Did Espio do a great job at it? It was when Silver opened his eyes and glanced at him, Espio noticed he had stopped combing from getting too distracted.

And even more embarrassing, Silver smiled even more and whispered, “You’re blushing.”

Heat immediately rushed though Espio’s cheeks, now his face turning beet red with the bold words. “I finished combing, now go to sleep.” He retreated his hands and turned around, placing the comb back where it belonged. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror, scales turned crimson red from just that. Damn it.

Silver woke from his daze when Espio pulled away, a pang in his heart when he just walked away quickly. He glanced at the floor with disappointment, then plopped down to the bed once again, his quills spreading like a star on the pillow. Espio didn’t hate him for saying that, did he? It was harmless, right? The hedgehog groaned in defeat and buried his face into another pillow.

The ceiling light flickered off when Espio finished with calming down himself and helped Silver turn it off. The hedgehog sat up right away and called out in the dark, “Espio??”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to sleep here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to sleep here?”

If Espio didn’t turn off the lights, he’d have to turn invisible to hide his helplessly obvious blush. The faint light from the bathroom outlined his silhouette, his tail curled up nervously. “Pardon?”

“The bed still has plenty of space and you don’t have to sleep on the floor.” Silver knew Espio was looking at him, his sharp yellow eyes still managed to shine in the dark, but he couldn’t read his expression. He pondered and broke the silence, voice with the slightest bit of disappointment. “...You don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” He laid back down and wrapped himself with the blanket. He knew Espio needed his personal space as usual, not really into physical contact and all… even if all the things he did tonight was totally the opposite of what he said. It was so confusing. 

"I…" Indeed, Espio wasn't too fond of the idea. He didn't think he'd sleep well with the presence of another next to him, and he surely wouldn't want to bother Silver. The thought of sharing warmth from the same blanket though… "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway." Another moment of brief silence, the chameleon went to the door, keeping his voice down for Silver. "Goodnight, Silver. Thanks for the wonderful night." 

A small blush emerged from the hedgehog's cheeks, he blinked in amusement, somewhat proud of himself for being able to make the day enjoyable. "Yeah… the night, wouldn't be without you." He smiled, eyes softened as he remembered every detail of the night. Espio was the one that made it such a good time. "Goodnight, Espio." 

* * *

The door to Vector's suite wasn't locked, and Espio could hear the yelling and music from outside. He frowned, realizing that the room would be disastrous. No doubt his guess was right, Vector had the music blasting from the speakers, with Sonic and Tails joining the party with junk food and soft drinks. A box of chicken nuggets was on the floor behind the door, Espio couldn't figure out why. 

He could hear Charmy screaming with joy, seeing him holding a controller in his hands. He remembered the bee had been begging Vector to buy the new console for him, but guess borrowing from Tails worked too. Tails was sitting under the table, setting up a monitor and plugging in wires for Charmy to play. Looking further, he saw Sonic setting up something that seemed to be for a prank. Maybe it was for Knuckles or Jet, he knew Sonic liked to mess with them especially during these days. Vector, he was so into his music and his lasagna, he didn’t even see the chameleon sneaking in to take his belongings.

Espio looked around as if he was in dread. He didn’t need to know what was going to happen in the next few hours, the only thing he knew was that there was no way he could rest in a place like this.

* * *

The only light illuminating the place were Silver's glowing marks, blinking slowly along with his breathing. It was weird, no distant howling of creatures and enemies, no fire cracking noises, just peaceful quietness with faint music from outside. It was almost convincing him that the world was finally back on track and going well, after all these years. Still, there was this lingering sadness after the chameleon left his room. Espio was the only one that made him feel like he was not an outcast to this time, and he had shown the hedgehog too many wonderful things in this world to let him go like that.

He wished he could ignore Espio’s need for personal time and space and be closer with him, get to know him better. He normally has the guts to do anything.

Right, Silver knew he could just do what he wanted. It wouldn't go wrong, right? 

Did Espio even consider him as his friend? He had never asked.

Maybe Espio was just this nice guy that helps whenever he can, and it wouldn’t bother him if he left this time and never came back.

Silver frowned, his thoughts were starting to annoy him. He should be optimistic. He got here peacefully, he made a friend and had never regretted his decision. He should be happy. He should-

The doorbell rang.

And it stopped Silver’s train of thoughts.

“...!” He sat up from his bed and rushed to the door, through the peephole he could see it was none other than Espio. He quickly opened the door with eyes widened in surprise. “Espio? What happened?”

The chameleon seemed slightly perturbed, in his arms were his futon and his bag. He took a sigh and smiled wryly. “May I sleep in your room?”

“Yeah.” That was so sudden, Silver replied with sheer reaction. “Of course.” He blinked himself out of wondering what was happening, holding the door open for Espio and helped him with his stuff.

Espio walked inside, closing the door and blocking most of the noises from outside. “I apologize, apparently there is a party going on in Vector’s suite. I hope you don’t mind me staying here for the night.”

“No! Not at all! I asked you to stay here earlier.” Silver had no idea there was a party going on. He didn’t bother to check where the music came from. He took a good observation of the other, Espio was gripping his rolled up futon, staring at the floor. “Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? The bed is much more comfortable. I can sleep on the floor if you don’t want to sleep with me.”

The chameleon could only stare at him. Always so pragmatic with his words, as if nothing had happened between them earlier. Nonetheless it made Espio slightly baffled, having Silver said it like he had prejudice against him. This made Espio feel like such a fool for thinking Silver had something to do with him, for being... tempted by him. 

But maybe, this was his own fault. He did decline Silver’s offers multiple times. He was always uncertain about breaking boundaries, but at the same time, he was curious. He wanted to know what Silver was thinking. He didn’t want to be left in the dark, so he worked up the nerve and said, “I was thinking… maybe we can sleep together?”

“Oh, sure.” Silver merely replied, setting down Espio’s belongings on the sofa. To the chameleon, his reaction was way too casual. Was that it? Was he worked up over nothing?!

"Wait." Espio held his hand up, he was not convinced with Silver's answer. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Shouldn't you be asking that to yourself?" Silver pulled out more pillows from the closet, setting them next to his own pillow. "I learnt to respect your personal space, so it's up to you."

Espio took a glance at the other, only to have the hedgehog avert his gaze from him. His smile was there, but Espio could see the slight sadness in his eyes. Oh Silver, why won't he ever think of himself and do something for his own sake? He was giving so many chances for Espio to refuse, he could've easily said he liked him, and wanted to sleep with him, and-

Espio sighed. What was he thinking? He didn't know anymore. "I'm borrowing the bathroom." He should really stop assuming Silver was into him. It was just how friendship goes, right? He had been engaging in platonic relationships for so long, sleeping together was definitely not new between friends. 

Yet, he couldn't help but imagine the possibilities between him and Silver during his shower. 

* * *

Silver was mindlessly scrolling through the phone he had, given by Tails for contact purposes. He felt the bed sunk when Espio sat and laid down next to him. Since he was facing the window, he couldn't see Espio, nor could the chameleon see his face. 

It felt…strange, having the presence of another person in the same bed. Espio carefully took the blanket he brought and covered himself, he dared not to disturb Silver with his movements. Seriously, why did he agree on sharing the bed?? He wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he was this nervous about this! 

Yet, Espio thought, he wouldn't want to get up from his position either. He was…curious as to what Silver thought of him. The hedgehog's back was facing him, a part of him thought Silver would be more enthusiastic about it. But he was just not interested, still doing his own thing despite knowing the chameleon was there. 

Somehow, Espio's hand had reached Silver's arm, causing the other to turn and looked at him. Silver could see it in his eyes, Espio was troubled. 

"…" The chameleon parted his lips, and closed them again, not knowing how to confront the other, averting his gaze to save himself from embarrassment. With that, Silver only turned to stare at him intently, his hand reaching for Espio's and held it firmly. It caught Espio off guard, he tugged his hand but only got held tighter. 

… 

There was no going back, was it? Espio inwardly sighed to himself. He shouldn't leave Silver in the dark, wondering what the chameleon had to tell him. "Silver, what do you think of me?" 

"huh?" 

"..." 

Silver blinked, the question was so sudden, he needed some time to think about it. The more he thought about it, the more insecure he felt, having to open up to another person. But, it was Espio. He trusted him. 

"You’re my favourite person?" 

Does that mean…? Espio glanced back at the other, who returned a genuine smile that could get the chameleon to blush yet again. A smile that he knew only he could see...which faltered the moment another thought hit Silver. 

Does Espio like him the same way? 

No, he didn't need to know. He didn't want to know. It didn't matter when all he wanted to do was to scoot closer and snuggle up to the chameleon, as if no boundaries were set in between them in the first place. And he totally followed his mind, embracing Espio tightly in his arms, burying his face to the shoulder.

"...!!" it was so sudden, Espio tensed up at the tight hug. He could feel each other's heartbeat from sticking their chests together. "S-Silver?" but he received no response, only the arms getting tighter as if he could slip away. It was very clear that Silver totally valued him as more than a friend, Espio just couldn't get himself to believe that to avoid embarrassing himself. Yet, here they were, in the same bed, hugging. And Espio didn't oppose anything Silver did, even placing his arms around the hedgehog timidly. 

He then heard a chuckle. Silver pulled away from the hug, staring at Espio with slight amusement. “I thought you said you liked your personal space.”

The chameleon frowned and pouted just the slightest. “You haven’t asked me first.”

“...So you really don’t like hugs?” Silver’s disappointed tone made Espio immediately regret his words.

“No, I- I don’t mind hugs… It’s just, not in public…” He pondered if he needed to say anything more, and glancing at the hedgehog’s eyes, he realised Silver had never left his tender gaze on him. “...Why all of a sudden?”

“Does that mean I can hug you? I’ve been thinking of doing that for a while.”

For a while?? Espio hitched his breath, did Silver even know what he was saying?! “What do you mean for a while?” Oh of course Espio knew it, he definitely knew what that meant, he just didn’t like jumping to conclusions, especially on his crush.

...Crush, huh? When did that happen? It seemed he had started enjoying the other’s presence a little too much when Silver showed him from time to time, he was someone the hedgehog valued a lot. It made him feel so damn nice to be important to someone, his feelings were getting kind of dependent on his friend.

“I uh, I meant what I meant. You can’t just show all this affection to me and never let me return the favor.” Silver retreated his arms and sat up. “And it’s not just today. Whenever we’re hanging out, whenever you’re happy or excited about something, you just hold my arm, both hands even. But when I did that, you looked so uncomfortable with that. It almost made me feel like you liked my arm more than me.”

“Okay, who would even like an arm more than a person?”

“Yeah, and who does that??” Silver acted on impulse, pressed his palms to Espio's both sides to gain his full attention. From Espio’s point of view, the hedgehog was literally on top of him. He couldn’t think straight at all. All the fluttering in his heart was too much to handle, his hands were pushing the other away. Yet Silver still has lots to say. “You know how baffled I was when I saw you and Knuckles being such close friends with one another? I’m never allowed to even rest an arm around your shoulders. I don’t get it.”

“W-what are you doing?...” 

“Please, I returned in time and tried my best to learn everything to at least fit in. And it seems like I can’t even get closer to you. I don’t know if you’re being nice to me and never tell me where I did wrong, but for the sake of both of us, please-”

“S-Silver your knee is on my leg…”

“O-oh...sorry.” Silver’s honest thoughts got interrupted with that. He quickly adjusted his leg so he wouldn’t end up wounding the chameleon, who sighed and pondered about his words. The night sky had gotten clearer without the clouds, and the ocean reflected the moonlight perfectly through the windows. That was when he noticed the very obvious blush on the chameleon’s cheeks.

“Silver, I apologize.”

The hedgehog was confused and curious, he patiently watched how the other averted his gaze coyly, biting his lip nervously...and breathed out with slightly parted lips, in such an alluring way …

He was more certain Espio was special when he felt yet another new feeling within.

“I apologize for...having you think I don’t value our friendship as much as you do. I truly have my own personal reasons for not letting us be closer, but...I don’t mind when we’re...alone.” That was Espio’s only saving grace from being an embarrassed blushing mess in front of everyone. “Know that I’ll always cherish this more than you do.”

As mortifying as it was to say that, it successfully set a smile on Silver’s face. And they just silently stared at each other, the tension was getting unbelievably high for him. And it almost felt like the other was inching closer…

“Go to sleep.” Espio rolled and rested on his side, pulling the blanket over his cheeks and closed his eyes, saving himself from the unbearable nervousness and excitement. He was rather sure he’d never get to sleep with how Silver giggled and scooted him closer with his arms, sharing his sweet warmth under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends that are obviously gay for each other but never admit it.   
Well for Espio at least, Silver still has lots to learn to know what's going on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want continuation of the story, feel free to tell me down the comments! This is my first ever published fanfic to celebrate the first day of #EspilverWeek in 2019, how's the story gonna go? Who knows :'D
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway, love ya <3


End file.
